


S&B Society: Winter Solstice

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Snark and Bark Chronicles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, One Shot, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With the holidays just around the corner, Severa struggles with finding a gift for Lucina
Relationships: Brady & Serena | Severa, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Series: The Snark and Bark Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	S&B Society: Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's been awhile since I've written anything for Fire Emblem, you may know my bigger fic S&B Society: Secret Beards Society. Fire Emblem was my first big fic and while I got a bit distracted along the way...it has a huge place in my heart. I have plans on finishing the big fic, but I wanted to get some practice back with writing these characters.
> 
> <3 hope you all enjoy

When Severa had called for an emergency S&B meeting, Brady had rushed over to her tent as quickly as possible. Was she hurt? Did she need healing? Did something happen to Lucina? Thoughts bounced around in his head, each one worse than the next. So when he found Severa, sitting in her tent, perfectly fine with a basket of muffins in front of her and water for tea boiling he was a bit upset, “What the hell Sev, you’ve got me panicked! I thought yeh lost a leg er’somethin!”

“Well, it  _ is _ an  _ emergency”  _ Severa motioned her hand to the now whistling pot behind her, “While you’re up you can make the tea.” Her eyes narrowed, “The least you could do for making me wait”

“I was on the other side of camp!” Brady huffed out a sigh, there was no point arguing with the likes of his best friend. This wasn’t the time to bicker like siblings, Severa only had  _ this _ much of an attitude when something was  _ really  _ bothering her. Maybe some tea and some company would turn that frown upside down. “You wanna tell me what’s up? Or am I gonna have ta guess?” He chuckled, “Y’got all yer limbs so it ain’t that”

Severa frowned, did he really...the swordswoman shook her head in disbelief, “You’re a moron” A scoff, “Why do I even keep you around?”

“Because you’n’I aren’t like everyone else” Brady shrugged, he knew that Severa had a hard time being around the rest of their little group. She n’he were always outsiders, the synics, the ones that weren’t all smiles and rainbows. “Annnd you’d go nuts without me”

A pause, Severa took the moment to appear nonchalant, to check her nails, “I  _ guess _ that’s true” She wasn’t going to outright and say it, that he was right. 

“So, what’s the big emergency?"

“Winter Solstice is coming up” Severa looked to her best friend, her brother in arms, surely someone more sensitive would be able to help her, “I have  _ no _ idea what to get Lucina.” Winter Solstice was a winter holiday celebration, one where gifts would be exchanged to loved ones...and with this being the first year she and Lucina were  _ more _ than just friends...Ugh. Color Severa  _ sentimental.  _

“Ah” Brady’s lips upturned into a crooked smile, “You  _ need _ my help” Often times Severa was the one that made the calls, put herself in charge, and came up with the ridiculous plans to follow through. Brady was always the one tagging...or  _ dragged _ along to her every whim. For him, it was nice to hear that she needed  _ him _ for a change. (For something  _ other _ than being her fake lover). 

“Don’t look so smug.” Severa narrowed her eyes, sharpening her glare like daggers at the boy. In  _ this _ club? Only she could get away with gloating, and being right. “You’re in the same boat too”

“Am I?”

“Are you daft?” Severa now stood, accepting a cup of tea from her best friend, “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

Now Brady was having fun, perhaps it was  _ mean;  _ but he enjoyed riling Severa up from time to time. “...Yes?” At least this way she would get to the root of her problem instead of vaguely beating around the bush. 

“Lucina, Owain, we’re their…” Ugh did she really have to spell  _ that _ part of it out? “We need to get them something nice for the holiday! But what the  _ hell _ do you get royalty? They have the money they could simply get whatever they wanted”

Ah, Severa was having hard getting something for  _ someone else.  _

“Y’really think they’re gonna care about shiny stuff?” Brady asked, his brow arching, “We’re kinda in a war right now. Goin’ back to the past to save the future, blah blah. Ya know the rest!”

“Precisely!” Severa jumped on  _ that _ as quickly as possible, “One day, we have just one  _ freaking _ day to not think about how we may all die...I want that day to be” She sighed, glancing down to her drink, it was easier to have the thoughts in her head but to say it out loud… “I want her to have a special day”

Lucina had a lot on her shoulders. The princess experienced nightmares of war, of  _ failure.  _ Severa saw an opportunity to make her smile and damn it, that was what she was going to do. “I was hoping to sneak out to the nearest market place...buy her  _ something” _

“Ah” Brady set down his cup, “So what do you need me for?”

“I need ideas,  _ idiot!”  _ Severa exhaled, trying to remain calm, but she was completely on edge, “You have to get Owain something too, y’know”

“Oh I know” Brady brought the teacup to his lips, upon seeing Severa’s confused expression he continued instead of taking a sip, “I wanted ta get ‘im somethin’ special so I wrote ‘im a song”

Severa blinked, “You can’t open that.” Where was the fun in a gift you can’t open? Dumbass.

“Ah...no you can’t  _ open _ a song” Brady shrugged, “It’s somethin’ from the heart. I know, I know, doin’ somethin’ nice for someone else is a forigen concept for ya” He took a sip of his drink, “But a nice present doesn’t have to come from a pocket book. You ever think of makin’ her something?”

Severa sat down on her bed roll in a pouted huff, “What do you suppose I shall make her?” She was talented with a blade, not  _ blacksmithing.  _ She couldn’t even ride a horse, she wasn’t gifted with artistic talent either. “A well written note?”

“Ah” Brady felt guilty, which meant surely enough that he would accompany her to the shops at the marketplace, “...What time would yeh like to leave?”

*****

Brady and Severa were no strangers to sneaking out of the camp at night to go into the nearest marketplace. Was it dangerous? In theory, but Severa could take care of herself...and her plus one with ease. Besides, with the days counting down, she may not have many opportunities to fetch her loved one a gift. 

Flowers? No, too small.

New weapons? Ha, as if Lucina would  _ ever _ let go of that sword. 

Jewelry? 

“What do you think of this ruby necklace?” Severa asked, showing the item in question to her best friend, “S’pretty”

Brady squinted, he would agree it was pretty  _ but,  _ “Is it cuz  _ you _ like it, or  _ she _ would like it?” Blue was more famously Lucina’s color, “Think ya should look into  _ sapphires?” _

“Hm…” Severa wasn’t the  _ best _ at buying for others. Was Lucina really a jewelry kind of girl? “I hate this” 

“I know, I know...I’m sure we’ll find a little somethin’ somethin’.” Brady didn’t want Severa to settle for the first item she found illuring. 

“Perhaps we should go to the stables?” Severa suggested, “Oh don’t give me that dumbfounded look”

“What in the hell’re ya gonna get at a stable?”

“Duh! That’s where the horses live” The redhead rolled her eyes, the palm of her hand pushing back on Brady’s forehead, “Dummy”

“You wanna get her a horse?”

“I want to impress her! A horse is majestic a symbol of power a…”

“Yer settin’ the bar too high” Brady shook his head, putting his hand in the air, “Ya get her a horse, n’then what? How’re you gonna top that next year? Then the next?”

Severa folded her arms, exhaling sharply, it seemed like none of her ideas were  _ great,  _ “Well, we could all be dead by the next solstice so what does it matter?”

“That’s….not a good way to look at this” Morbid much? Unfortunately...that  _ was _ their situation.

“Well, I don’t see  _ you _ making any suggestions” Severa poked him in the chest, “Every idea I’ve had, you’ve shot down or criticized. So genius? What should I get, huh?”

Brady started to rub his chest, youch that smarted, “Ey, ey, stop bruisin’ the goods. Yer thinkin’ too much, ah ya know what just follow me...I’ve got an idea”

*****

The day of the Winter Solstice had finally arrived. This was the first Winter Solstice where Severa  _ had _ a loved one to give a gift to. Her parents didn’t count, neither did her sister. No, Lucina was different. The red headed young woman never backed down out of a fight, she was expertly skilled with a blade, but the normally brave girl was stricken down with the nerves. Severa was garbage at wrapping gifts, Lucina was likely used to the neat  _ pristine _ gifts...back when her kingdom hadn’t gone to hell. Ugh. This was stupid. She should have asked Brady to wrap the damn thing but she was too proud. 

“Happy Solstice my love” Lucina greeted Severa by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. The holiday put the princess in a lighter mood, the war could be put on hold for just a little while. 

“Happy Solstice...dork” Severa could feel the icy wall she kept up, melting in Lucina’s touch. She could stay in Lucina’s embrace forever if she could, “I um…” She waggled the blue and silver wrapped present, “I got you something”

_ “Oh!”  _ Lucina opened her tent, her expression lighting up. Something about a nostalgic holiday brought out the inner child in the princess. “Come in, come in” She rummaged through her belongings before pulling out a beautifully wrapped red and green gift. 

Red and green? Ugh. How ugly. Lucina never was one with much taste. Winter Solstice gifts were usually wrapped in beautiful blues, silvers, and golds. “I’ve gotten something for you as well”

“Ah, really?” What could it be? Severa  _ loved _ getting gifts. Surely if it was from Lucina it would be something  _ expensive.  _ After all, that must be one of the benefits of dating a  _ princess.  _ Was it rude to want to bust into her gift first? Yes...Yes it was. Severa could be patient for just a little while. “Here open mine first”

“Yes? Alright” Lucina sat down on her bedroll, patting the spot next to her for Severa to sit beside her. Once her girlfriend did she rested a hand on her thigh, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She was having a hard time containing her excitement. Perhaps it was Cynthia who had given her sugary treats before Severa had arrived… 

The taller young woman started to carefully rip through the wrapping paper, hoping that she wouldn’t tear what was hidden. When she was through unwrapping she pulled out a leather bound book, “Is this…?” Lucina opened it, her fingers running along the words of the page, completely in awe, “I thought… _ Severa”  _

The book was one Severa knew Lucina loved, a story of a girl on a wondrous adventure in a land quite strange. When they were young, Lucina had read it multiple times...so often that the binding of her own book had started to fall apart. Seeing the book again was a reminder of a simpler time, a happier time, a cherished memory of her childhood.

Severa scoffed, seeing Lucina get emotional made  _ her _ emotional, so she was trying to play it off as cool as possible, “What? Didn’t think I was capable of  _ sentiment?”  _

“This is incredible” She rested her hand on her love’s cheek, tilting her head to face her, making sure Severa knew just how much she appreciated this gift. “I love it so much” Lucina leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Severa could  _ taste _ the peppermint on her breath, Cynthia was  _ definitely  _ here earlier with candy canes. 

“I figured…” Severa glanced away, “A book is a way to be anywhere  _ but _ here” With walls of pressure closing in on them, it was getting harder and harder to find the simple joys of the journey. 

Brady was right to suggest something from the past. A gift in the form of nostalgia. 

“Thank you so much Severa, I will cherish it” She could hardly let it leave her lap, “Now, open mine”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to push me on  _ that”  _ Severa hated giving gifts, but she sure loved  _ receiving  _ gifts. She didn’t want to seem  _ too _ eager but, what did Lucina have in store for her? Lucina watched with excited anticipation as Severa pulled out a hand crocheted bright pink and yellow scarf. It took everything in Severa’s power to muster up a smile but  _ gods was this ugly.  _ “Oh wow” Was all she  _ could _ say.

“I made it myself” Lucina was so proud of her craftsmanship, she took it from Severa’s hands to start wrapping it around her neck, “Being on the lookout post made me antsy so I took up crocheting to have something to do with my hands”

How could Severa  _ hate _ the gesture? The redhead took one look in the mirror, oh  _ no! _ Oh no how could she possibly go out in  _ public _ wearing something so bright...so  _ not _ her. The red hair, pale skin and the brights did not get along well. “It’s um…”

“I also have one for myself” Lucina reached down and pulled one out for herself, “We can match”

Or look like idiots. 

“This is...this is truly something” Don’t be mean, don’t be mean. Lucina looked so  _ so _ very excited that she didn’t have the heart to say how she really felt about the scarf. No one had  _ ever _ hand made her anything before, that had to count for something? It was very well constructed. 

“I cannot wait to show everyone” Lucina pulled the ends of Severa’s scarf in for another kiss. Severa had the privilege of being the one to kiss Lucina, to be the one  _ she _ chose as a lover...if it meant wearing an eyesore of a scarf, it was worth it. 

*****

The women, and Sthal of the Shepherds wanted to make a feast of champions to celebrate the holiday. It was there everyone started to mingle and really feel the reason for the season,  _ family.  _ It was there, Brady was able to spot Severa from a distance. He approached her, unable to contain the laughter bubbling in his chest, she looked  _ ridiculous _ in that scarf.

“One word and I will  _ murder you”  _ Severa glared at him, a holiday wasn’t going to stop her from hitting her best friend. 

The young man knew it too, he immediately gained composure and handed Severa a small box. “Happy Solstice Sev”

“But I didn’t get  _ you _ anything…” Severa frowned, feeling guilty that she spent all of this time thinking about Lucina that she didn’t get Brady anything. To be  _ fair.  _ She didn’t expect him to get her anything...idiot. His heart was too big. 

“I get ta spend another day with you” He smiled, “And that’s a gift enough for me” 

“You’re so full of shit” She rolled her eyes, she was  _ not _ getting sentimental today, “But, you do have a point...I  _ am _ a gift”

“Just open the damn thing”

Severa wasn’t going to say no to opening a present. She tore into it quickly to pull out a beautiful flask with a sketched in letter S. Brady pulled one out of his cloak with a  _ B _ on it. His smile crooked as Severa admired the detailing of the engraving, “For when tea isn’t enough” 

The young woman hugged her best friend, hell with everyone  _ seeing _ that she was capable of emotions. He was always there for her, always there to support her through the worst of it. Another day she got to spend with  _ him _ being there was a win in her book. “Happy Solstice Brady”

He kissed the top of her head and patted her back, “Ah, yer growin’ soft on me”

“Shut up” She was quick to shove him off of her, dusting her hands of the whole  _ showing affection _ thing,  _ “Idiot.”  _ Severa added with another sisterly slap to his chest, making him chuckle, “Now come on we can’t leave them waiting” She was quick to turn on her heel. As always Brady would follow his best friend, shaking his head along the way.

Today they would celebrate the changing of the season with family, friends and lovers...a warmth to carry in their hearts for the bitter cold of war was always looming around the corner. The future could wait, the biggest gift of all was living in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
